Le Noir (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: BAP - Jung Daehyun - Yoo Youngjae - Daejae *No Summary*


**L.e Noir**

 **Cast : Jung Daehyun - Yoo Youngjae**

 **One shot**

 **By:**

 **Warn : Judul gak nyambung sama isi Ceritanya**

* * *

 **Happy Read^^ "sorr for typo"**

* * *

Mobil mewah berwarna putih terbang melesat membelah jalanan kota yang cukup padat. Namun tanpa perduli kawan mesinnya yang lain, mobil tersebut gesit mendahului mobil yang lain bak pembalap professional.

"lebih cepat brengsek! " teriak si penumpang yang merupakan pemilik mobil mewah tersebut.

"—n –ne!" sahut bawahannya gugup. Tangannya berkeringat dingin, hawa mencekam memenuhi ruang sempit mobil mewah itu.

" si brengsek ini-! –yaa! Kenapa kau malah berhenti?! "

"-ma –macet bos!" jawabnya lantang. Sang bos berdecak kesal melihat kerumunan mobil berbaris rapi di tengah jalan.

"jalan sialan! Kenapa kau memilih jalan ini?! putar balik!"

"maaf bos! Kita tidak bisa putar balik"

"argghhh! Dasar tidak berguna!" raung sang atasan geram.

Sesaat raungan sang atasan terhenti ketika melihat motor matic bertengger di samping mobilnya, secepat kilat ia keluar dan menepuk bahu si pengendara motor.

"berikan motor mu!" titahnya seperti begal . beberapa pejalan kaki menatap nya horor

"eh?"

"maksud ku, ayo kita barter !"

"bos!" si bawahan memanggil atasannya agar tidak bertindak konyol. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang jung daehyun Bos Mafia pasar gelap dan disegani bisa bertingkah konyol seperti ini. membegal bukanlah gaya bos nya. _'kita hanya menindas manusia serakah dan kaya'_ itu lah kalimat yang selalu di lontarkan dengan penuh wibawa oleh bos nya

"berikan motor mu dan aku akan memberikan mobil ku" lanjut sang bos, menghiraukan panggilan bawahan nya.

"tap-" daehyun menarik paksa pria muda tersebut dari atas motor mengambil helm yang tengah di kenakan

"jika kau tidak percaya, pria ini jaminannya. kill-ah! jaga pria baik hati ini!"

"tapi bos! bos! " bawahan daehyun yang bernama lengkap kim sae-kill mengerang kesal. bos nya selalu kalap jika dihadapkan dengan masalah kekasihnya.

bos mafia itu tengah kesetanan setelah beberapa puluh menit lalu mendengar kekasihnya berada di sarang musuh. bukan di tawan -lagi- melainkan akan menandatangani kontrak. Memang beberapa bulan lalu kekasihnya pernah di tawan oleh pria bejat saingan bisnis gelapnya, karena hal itu pula lah daehyun memilih berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Tak ingin lagi melihat orang terkasih mengidap luka seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Ia cukup trauma melihat darah segar mengucur dari tubuh kekasihnya. Dan karena kebodohan daehyun yang memilih berpisah, ia mendapat kabar buruk bahwa pujaan hatinya memilih bergabung dalam kelompok mafia besar asal negara sakura. Mafia yang tak lain adalah "musuh" bebuyutan nya.

Apa daehyun akan diam saja mendengar hal ini?

Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak. Setelah ia berusaha menjauhkan sang kekasih dari hal berbahaya tapi dengan seenak bibirnya, youngjae -kekasih daehyun- menjatuhkan diri ke lubang penuh bahaya?

Tidak. Daehyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

daehyun menerobos jalanan -atau trotoar- dengan kecepatan penuh. tentu saja di iringi umpatan dari pejalan kaki.

"Youngjae-a aku mohon.. tunggu aku" do'a daehyun pelan.

* * *

 **Daejae**

* * *

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda dilarang masuk tanpa kartu undangan" tampak enam orang pria berbadan besar menghadang langkah daehyun. Ia masih bertengger di atas motor _barternya._

"minggir" ujar daehyun dingin

"maaf tuan" jawab pria berkulit seputih susu. Ia menunduk hormat pada daehyun

"aku memaksa" dua kalimat itu mengakhiri acara pencegatan daehyun. Ia menerjang masuk menggunakan motornya. Motor tersebut sengaja ia lempar pada segerombolan pria yang menjadi pager ayu. Ia terpaksa melawan anjing penjaga kotame. Pria ber-iris elang itu melempar jas hitamnya pada manusia bertubuh gempal yang hendak menendangnya. Daehyun menggulung kemeja putihnya sebatas siku, siap berolahraga malam sebelum bersua dengan sang kekasih.

"ah aku harus cepat, " gumam daehyun seraya melangkah kan kakinya menuju segerombolan manusia yang siap melayangkan tinju padanya.

* * *

 **DaeJae**

* * *

"jadi ? Kau setuju dengan kontrak ini? " pria berparas _ke-jepang-an_ kembali menanyakan kalimat yang sama pada pria yang duduk di ujung meja besar berbentuk oval. meja kokoh tersebut di kelilingi oleh puluhan pria penuh wibawa. tak lupa paras tampan mereka meski beberapa yang lain memiliki tubuh gempal.

"kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu tiga kali. apa kau tuli?" lelaki manis di ujung sana mendengus tak suka. sementara puluhan makhluk didalam sana meneguk ludah kasar, mereka tau jika laki-laki manis ini menandatangani kontrak tersebut akan menimbulkan perang saudara yang cukup mengerikan.

para ketua mafia itu terlalu mengenal sikap posesif seorang jung daehyun. siapa lagi jika bukan bos mafia muda berparas tampan?

" youngjae-ssi, bisakah kau fikirkan lagi? ini akan memicu pertarungan yang cukup sengit. kau pasti sangat faham sikap gila kekasih mu." lelaki gempal di tengah ruangan bersuara tegas.

"maaf? apa anda baru saja menyebut si bodoh itu kekasih ku? dia sudah membuang ku pak tua!" lengking youngjae tertahan. ia masih sakit hati karena daehyun membuangnya. mengatakan perpisahan adalah hal terbaik untuk menjauhkan youngjae dari kematian. hell no! bersama atau tidak bersama, kematian memang sudah takdirnya makhluk hidup! youngjae keki dengan pemikiran idiot daehyun. ahh itu pun jika bos mafia itu masih memliki pikiran.

pemimpin rapat ini mendesah, bocah-bocah disekitarnya selalu bersikap kekanakan jika sudah menyangkut masalah hati.

" sikap kalian membuat ku pusing! yamato! berikan ini pada pria manis disana, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya hacker hebat ini bergabung. aku juga tidak keberatan andai kau mau menjadi partner seks k-"

 **#BRAK!**

dua tubuh besar terlampar masuk kedalam ruangan rapat para bos mafia. ditengah pintu yang terbuka berdiri seorang pria dengan baju basah oleh keringat bercampur percikan darah. penampilan kacaunya terlihat begitu maskulin dan mengenaskan disaat yang bersamaan. ada beberapa luka lebam dan darah mengering diwajahnya. napasnya terengah, ia sedikit membungkuk sembari mengumpulkan kembali tenaga nya.

"wah wah.. kau terlihat mengenaskan _ototou_ " _kotame_ terkekeh senang.

"aku... -ingin mengambil milik ku"

" milik mu? dia milik ku sekarang" mendengar itu daehyun mengeluarkan aura mematikan, ia reflek mencengkram erat setelan baju mewah _kotame_. puluhan pria yang membidik tubuh daehyun sedikit gemetar merasakan aura yang daehyun keluarkan.

"jangan pernah sebut di mil-"

 **#PLAKKK!**

geraman murka daehyun terhenti paksa kala sebuah tangan mungil menggeplak terngkorak kepala belakangnya. ia sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. tangan mungil yang terasa hangat, apalagi jika tangan itu tengah memegang daehyun _junior_. ah! lupakan. memikirkan hal itu membuat _juniornya half hard._

" apa yang kau lakukan?! " si pemilik tangan mungil mengeluarkan suara cukup nyaring

"apa lagi? aku menjemput mu jae! sebenarnya kau letakan dimana otak pintar mu? bagaimana mungkin kau bergabung dengan _kotame_ setelah aku menyuruh mu menjauh dari dunia hitam ini?" ujar daehyun datar. mata elangnya menghujam tepat pada sepasang manik indah youngjae

"otak mu yang ada dimana?! ini hidup ku. semua keputusan ada pada ku"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka JUNG YOUNGJAE!" raung daehyun frustasi.

"aku sumber bahaya mu. kau akan terus di intai kematian jika bersama ku" lirih daehyun menunduk. ketua dari beberapa kelompok mafia disana terpekur heran. tak menyangka daehyun bisa serapuh ini. si bodoh daehyun yang tidak tau situasi telah membeberkan kelemahannya. tapi setidaknya kumpulan bos mafia ini -mungkin- tidak akan pernah mengkhianati ikatan persahabatan antar mafia yang telah terjalin lama. jika pun terjadi persaingan, mereka akan bersaing sehat. atau licik?

" kau melarang ku terluka dan lihat dirimu?!" youngjae menunjuk daehyun tak sopan. mengabaikan perkataan konyol daehyun tentang sebuah kematian. dengan hati dongkol, ia menarik kerah belakang daehyun agar mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. daehyun melangkah terseok, sesekali mengumpat. menyuruh youngjae melepaskan tarikannya

"oi oi! bagaimana dengan perjanjiannya?!" _kotame_ yang sudah geram menjadi kambing congek berteriak kesal, daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, menghentak tangan youngjae agar tarikannya terlepas. ia berjalan cepat hendak merobek mulut menyebalkan sang kakak.

kakak?

iya, _kotame_ memang kakaknya dari istri pertama sang ayah. mereka saudara tiri yang cukup _"akrab"_

" Batal " seuntai kata itu terlontar tegas. tapi bukan daehyun yang mengatakannya, melainkan youngjae. tentu saja hal tersebut membuat daehyun bersorak menang. ia menampilkan pandangan puas pada youngjae dan berbalik arah mendekatinya.

"terima kasih sudah mau membantu ku memancing si bodoh hitam ini." ujar youngjae tulus. daehyun berdecih tak suka.

 _kotame_ mendengus "tadinya aku tidak ingin memaafkan tindakan egois mu youngjae-san. tapi aku akan memaafkan mu karena kau menyadari fakta buruk kekasih bodoh mu"

daehyun tak menggubris ejekan _kotame_. ia malah menggendong youngjae bridal style. dan kekasihnya menerima tanpa banyak protes-

" brengsek! kenapa bagian selatan mu keras?!" -tidak jadi. tarik kembali kalimat _'tanpa banyak protes'_ karena si manis youngjae baru saja mengomentari daehyun _junior_ yang sudah terbangun.

si bos mafia tersebut menghiraukan pekikkan youngjae. melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruang rapat mewah kepunyaan _kotame_. ahh jangan lupakan makian kencang yang berasal dari kotame. beberapa bos mafia lainya hanya bisa berdecak sebal. Merasa di permainkan oleh dua pria yang baru menginjak tahap kedewasaan.

bunyi alas sepatu membentur lantai menemani langkah cepat daehyun. "jangan pergi lagi jae... jangan pernah berfikir pergi dari ku" ujar daehyun di sela langkahnya yang memelan

"si bodoh ini-!... hahhh kalimat itu lebih cocok untukmu dae... jangan pernah membuangku. jangan pernah menyuruh ku menjauh dengan alasan ingin melindungi ku. makhluk hidup sudah di intai kematian bahkan sejak mereka belum bernyawa" youngjae mengusap lembut wajah penuh luka daehyun. ia merasa begitu jahat melihat daehyun terluka seperti ini,tapi tidak bisa youngjae pungkiri ada rasa senang melihat daehyun murka dan membawa nya pulang. daehyun berhenti sejenak, menatap youngjae lekat.

"Saranghae jung daehyun. maaf membuat mu terluka seperti ini, aku sangat mencintai mu bos" youngjae tersenyum manis. hazelnya berpendar penuh kebahagiaan.

"yakk! pelan-pelan! " youngjae menjerit ngeri ketika daehyun berlari kecil menuruni tangga. berjalan seperti orang kesetanan

"arghhh! aku tidak bisa! aku harus segera berada di _lubang_ hangat mu jae! kalimat mu membuat daehyun _junior_ menangis! " daehyun berteriak tak kalah kencang. bawahan _kotame_ menahan geli, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terbahak melihat wajah daehyun mengerang frustasi penuh hasrat.

youngjae menyentil keras kening daehyun, "dasar mesum! Ayo cepat cari hotel terdekat" titah youngjae lantang.

mendapat lampu hijau, Daehyun girang bukan main bahkan ia menghiraukan speaker rumah mewah kotame yang baru saja memutar lagu noir. Iagu paling ia benci karena lirik pilu dan sarat akan cerita _sad ending_ tentang percintaan dunia mafia. lirik lagu tersebut seakan mengejek dunia kelamnya

 _'Persetan dengan makna lagu itu. Akan ku buat kisah bahagia hanya tentang aku dan youngjae.'_

 _"Jung youngjae Lets us make a happy story. until we almost died because of this happiness. just you and me"_ bisik daehyun seduktif.

 _"I can die in your sweet words baby"_ senyum menggoda youngjae meruntuhkan pertahan daehyun.

Dan mari kita tinggalkan dua insan yang hendak mendaki puncak kenimkatan.

* * *

 *****The End*****

 *****Hope You Enjoy*****

* * *

 _maaf ya kalo ada kosakata/kalimat yang gak jelas, lama gak nulis bikin kaku-alesan- sebenernya banyak yang pengen aku tapi bingung di muali dari mana hihi._

 **See you next ff^^**


End file.
